


微热

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>石绿湖泡温泉ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ</p>
            </blockquote>





	微热

哪怕入夜了，这里依旧感觉不到寒意。在温泉水池之中，每一个毛孔都张开着，尽情的吸收着水分。热气朦胧向上升腾，溶成了星海。 影影绰绰的枝条在视野的边缘伸展着，偶尔会有一片树叶，在蒸汽中起起伏伏，左右飘荡着落入水中。

奥尔什方重重的呼了一口气，靠在温热的岩石上，让泉水浸过了肩膀。周围并非寂静无声，低洼的潺潺水声，高处的瀑布冲刷，和着虫鸟的鸣叫……这一切都让这个来自雪国的精灵彻底的放松下来。

他能够听到不存在的谈话声，沉重的锁子甲被抛在地上，赤裸的脚踝交错着来来回回，嬉闹着溅起水花，迟到的人的喘息和奔跑时摩擦树丛。这似乎就发生在不久之前，但确实都是陈年往事了。

甚至连再一次重返故地，昔日的景色也已经荡然无存了。一场雪，那场无止无尽的雪，淹没了他所熟悉的世界。

“听说你已经泡了半个多小时了。”那个年轻人的声音忽然响起，让奥尔什方差点一跃而起。他猛地鼓起的肌肉再次放松，抹了抹脸，笑着看向蹲在旁边的男人，“应该说，你已经把我丢在这里半个多小时了 。”

身着兽皮背着巨斧的中原之民抓了抓头发，笑的一脸尴尬，“你是我的客人，如果让你陪我一起去讨伐妖异就太说不过去了。”

石绿湖营地在艾欧泽亚一直享有盛名，但是有的人却总是无法好好的享受这里的温泉，光之战士绝对是其中之一。就像是被厄运缠上了一般，他经过的地方，总是会发生大大小小的事端，这次也不例外。

在友人和责任之间犹豫的英雄，最终还是选择了那个本不该由他负起的责任。可看到握住了腰间的剑的奥尔什方的时候，他却皱起了眉换上了一脸严肃的表情，“不行。”“怎么了？”“我一个人去就行了，你要留在这里。”

本想要为自己争辩的奥尔什方在对上对方有些气呼呼的视线后，松开了手，笑着说，“别让我等太久了。”

战胜过蛮神的光之战士对付小小的妖异自然不在话下，既便如此光是赶路也花费了一些时间。他的陆行鸟背负着被妖异袭击的伤者，回到营地的时候，年轻的英雄因为长时间的奔跑而喘着气。

蒸汽让汗水淌的更加迅速，他借用了干净的毛巾擦拭自己身上的汗液，努力平复自己加速的心跳和急促的呼吸。

“听说你已经泡了半个多小时了。”光之战士对那个全身浸在水中的精灵说，他其实已经在旁边看了好一会儿了，热气腾腾的泉水之中，这个有着银色头发的男人，仿佛将雪域的冰凉也一并带了过来，吸收了水分的头发中的蓝色，看起来比平日更加的浓郁。似乎是想到了什么愉快的事情，这个精灵的嘴角泛起了笑意。

直到突然响起的声音，让刚才的惬意消失的无影无踪，人类战士有些沮丧，好在奥尔什方再次露出了笑容。

“你刚才在想什么呢？”光之战士问道，曲膝在一旁坐下，将手搁在立的那只腿上，低头看着水中的来自雪域的精灵。奥尔什方用水抹了抹脸，再一次抬头看着树木和星空，“你知道吗，伊修加德也有这样的地方。”

“伊修加德不是……”“过去有。”奥尔什方笑道，举起一只手比划，“虽然不像格里达尼亚一样和森林相容，但是却被群山包围，我是说绿色的山，可不是现在的雪山……”

“士兵们在烈日下挥洒着汗水，被晒得发红身体只是接触水都会疼，时常都是咬着牙跳进温泉里面。”精灵打开了话匣子，讲述着那个过去的伊修加德，被碧绿的群山包围被苍穹笼罩的山之都，一个再也回去不的伊修加德。

等他回过神来的时候，身旁的英雄虽然保持着原本的姿势不变，却已经合上了眼睛。奥尔什方张了张嘴，不打算冒然喊醒这个疲惫的英雄。

虽然温泉散发的气味早已经冲散了对方身上的汗味，汗液也已经被空气吸收，因为疲惫，哪怕睡着了，太阳穴和手指也在轻微的抽搐着。奥尔什方小心翼翼的转过身，让水波不会发出太大的声音，他注视着这个年轻的冒险者，对方脸上那些细小的疤痕。

但是他还没来得及看的更仔细，对方怀里便有一个红红的物体滚落下来，扑通一声掉入了温泉之中。奥尔什方将他捞起来的时候，光之战士也因为这个声音浑身一震扬起了脖子。惊醒的青年眼神迷茫了一秒，嚷嚷着向后倒去用手撑住了自己，“啊啊——我睡着了——”他喊道，捂住了自己的眼睛，“我竟然睡着了——”

“那么困就去休息吧，我一个人也没问题。”奥尔什方啃了一口手中通红的果实，眯了眯眼睛，这玩意看起来虽然红彤彤的，却酸的不行。发现他的表情的光之战士凑了过来，伸长鼻子嗅了嗅也皱起了眉，“好酸。”“你可是你摘的。”“它看起来很甜。”英雄抱怨，收回身子站起身四处张望着。

奥尔什方没有说话，他很少从这样的角度去看这位光之战士。下至上的视角，让这个用兽皮和铠甲将自己裹得严严实实的小个子英雄看起来格外的高大。他还能看到的更多——奥尔什方舔了舔被酸味刺激的发颤的牙龈，厚重的战衣之下，紧实的肌肉和伤疤——无论是刀刃还是魔法，都在这个身躯上留下了无法抹去的痕迹。

“如果你在找适合的点心……”最终奥尔什方还是放弃了那个果子，他爬上岸的时候泉水哗哗作响，光之战士退后了一步，但是奥尔什方紧跟了上去，“对我来说你就是我最好的点心了，我的英雄。”他牵起对方的手放在唇边亲吻，这本该是一个完美的景象，除了那条因为重量而掉落漂浮在温泉之中的毛巾。

光之战士的面色绯红，视线在奥尔什方，小奥尔什方以及毛巾上来回游移。而精灵看起来反而不那么惊慌，“这个时间大家都在酒馆里呆着。”他随口说着，“你知道裸体温泉吗？”“什么？”光之战士的心思系在别处，没听清楚奥尔什方的话，将他的注意力全部吸走的，既不是奥尔什方，也不是小奥尔什方，而是那条正在因为水流向瀑布飘去的毛巾。

“奥尔什方——”“不要在意那个了。”奥尔什方阻止了试图下水的英雄，任由毛巾随流而去，“你有在听我说话吗？英雄阁下。”“当然，但是，你的——”英雄半捂住自己的眼睛，努力不去看奥尔什方的下半身，“快点想办法吧，奥尔什方，你不能一直这副样子。”

“你对我的身体不满意？”奥尔什方毫不避讳的展示自己修长矫健的身体，他害羞的英雄脸上的红色已经蔓延到了耳根，“不是……”“那还有什么关系，这里只有你和我，倒是你也是时候脱掉衣服享受一下温泉了。”“不，等一下，奥尔什方——”

虽然光之战士奋力抵抗，但是动作熟练的精灵还是轻易的解开了他身上的扣子，失去了固定的铠甲会因为自身的重量轻易被脱下，用不着费多大力气。很快，在奥尔什方面前的就是一个贝扒的只剩下裤子的艾欧泽亚英雄了。

“够了！”当奥尔什方的手伸向裤子边缘的时候，这位英雄抵抗的格外强烈，他擦了擦脸，试图挡住自己绯红的面颊，“我穿着裤子就行了。”他的语气异常的严肃，就像是这是他的底线，奥尔什方耸了耸肩不再强求。可是对方依旧不打算到水里去，人类战士犹豫着，显得烦躁又不安。忽然他重重的吐了一口气，下定了什么决心，抬头看向了身旁的精灵。

“奥尔什方。”“……什么事？”奥尔什方的心里也有些打鼓，他觉得自己似乎见过光之战士这样认真的神情，是在……“我……看到你……在水里的样子，勃起了。”伟大的英雄阁下，用一本正经的表情，这么说。奥尔什方这才想起，这是在光之战士对他表白的时候露出过的表情。

见奥尔什方没有立刻回应，光之战士倒也不气馁，他紧紧的盯着对方问道，“很奇怪吗？”“不，当然不会。”奥尔什方连忙回答，弯下腰看着自己的英雄——自己的恋人，“毕竟，我也是听到你这么说就兴奋了啊。”

-

这里的话，足够的隐秘。昏暗的光线下，岩石会和树影会遮挡住他们的存在。

奥尔什方这么说着，“只要你不发出声音把人引来……你能忍得住吗？”他想了想又问道，浸在水中抬头看着靠着石头坐着的英雄。光之战士咬着牙，嘴唇紧抿着不悦的蠕动，在奥尔什方再一次询问后，他才开了口。

“啰嗦——”光之战士抱怨，唰的抬起腿夹住了水中精灵的肩膀将对方拉近自己，“不要一直问我……我……”英雄的声音越来越轻了，在精灵的注视下，他原本为泛红的面颊瞬间将红晕染到了耳根以及脖子。他似乎现在才意识到自己刚才做了什么，湿哒哒的腿还搁在奥尔什方的肩上，而精灵的胸口几乎要贴上他的阴茎，头下颚低落的水，滴答滴答的落在了他的腹部。

如果不是奥尔什方用手撑着自己，恐怕他们已经贴在一起了。精灵也没有料到他会这么做，正一脸诧异的看着他，不过随即，诧异就溶成了微笑，“你这方面总是给我惊喜，英雄阁下。”“不要叫我英雄……”“光之战士？艾欧泽亚的守护者？”奥尔什方故意报着这些名号，在对方不满之前，他凑过去贴近了人类战士的红彤彤的耳朵，念出了那个不属于艾欧泽亚，却只属于战士自己的名字。

他的口中含着那个总是被民众忘记的名字，亲吻着这位英雄。用舌头侵略着对方的口腔，品尝着对他来说无比甜美的滋味。但是他面对的并非只会一味的迎接的男人，习惯了战斗和胜利的英雄，在任何地方都不愿意服输。他不依不挠的纠缠着精灵的舌头，直到击退对方，让被攻略的城池换了地方。不过率先退开的也是光之战士，留在奥尔什方齿贝间的酸味，让无所畏惧的光之战士退怯了。

“下次你应该问问当地的人再摘果子。”奥尔什方笑道，英雄擦着唇上的唾液，皱着眉看着沾着津液的手背，吐了吐舌头想要甩开口中的酸味。他这副样子，让奥尔什方觉得自己抬着头的阴茎似乎又硬了几分。如果将那个形容词说出来，恐怕这位总是挥舞着巨斧的英雄大人会不高兴，但是奥尔什方实在想不到别的形容方式了。

银发的精灵忽然一把抱住了身前的人类青年，将脸埋进了对方结实的胸膛。“奥尔什方——”“就让我抱一会儿。”奥尔什方闷声说，将手勒得更加的紧。对奥尔什方奇怪的举动感到不解的光之战士试着挣扎了一下，最后还是放松了身体任由对方抱着。

不过这样的平静没能维持太久，奥尔什方的头发和呼吸，骚弄着他的胸膛，精灵不安分的啄吻着他。“奥尔什方……”光之战士的声音听起来有些发抖，他的手覆在奥尔什方在光线中轮廓分明的背脊上，精灵雪白的皮肤让精灵看起来就像是在黑暗中隐隐发光一般。

当那条火热的舌头碾压过微微耸立的乳头时，光之战士猛地一颤收紧了手指。奥尔什方了解他的身体，也许比他自己更加了解。灵活的舌尖来回戳弄着敏感的乳尖，牙齿啃咬带来的轻微疼痛，能够让他更为兴奋。和他单纯的拥抱不同的是，奥尔什方的手开始抚摸他的身体。

常年握剑的手哪怕戴着手套，都结了一层茧，他用指腹来回摩擦着鼓起的背肌，咕哝着，“你变得更加诱人了……”似乎每次见面，对方就会变得更加强壮一些，奥尔什方揉弄着总是疲于战斗的英雄的背部，准确的找到了每一处酸痛的位置，光之战士紧紧搂着他，发出难耐的喘息。轻微颤抖的身体，细碎的喘息，让奥尔什方也开始变得干渴了。

他亲吻着对方布满了大大小小的伤疤的身体，那些魔法留下的痕迹格外的丑陋。光之战士也从不隐藏它们，第一次在他面前褪下衣服的时候，这位艾欧泽亚的英雄向他展示自己伤痕累累的肉体。“我并不像你想象的那么强大……”英雄说，不过奥尔什方打断了他的话，他着迷的看着眼前的身体，恨不得亲吻每一寸肌肤。

“你可能误解了强大的定义，我的英雄。”他抚摸着那些伤疤，最终还是忍不住凑上了自己的嘴唇，就像是一个虔诚的信徒那样喃喃着，“你是我见过的最强大的人，无论是身体还是灵魂……太棒了……完美……”

现在，他就如同当初一般，献上自己的吻，去亲吻每一道伤痕。光之战士的呼吸逐渐凌乱，因为缠人的吻正在向下移动，腹股沟因为对方的呼吸而不住抽动。“奥尔什方……”不知道第几次，这位英雄喊道。

他不善于等待，他更希望能够尽快的冲锋上阵进入正题。但是那些话对于他来说还是有些难以启齿，而奥尔什方，这个沉迷于对肉体的鉴赏和品尝的男人，总是会忘记自己要做些什么。

如果光之战士放任不管，也许奥尔什方真的会慢悠悠的舔遍他的全身，而没有更进一步的行动。

火热而柔软的肉块，不疾不徐的前进着，留下粘腻的痕迹，大腿内侧的肌肉不断瑟缩，人类的手也揪住了精灵的头发。他考虑着要不要用上一点蛮力，强迫对方的嘴巴对准自己的性器。奥尔什方在这时候张开了嘴，啃咬着那儿相对柔软的细肉。

光之战士因此而猛地颤抖了一下，他夹紧了双腿，勃起的阴茎摇晃着，吐出透明的粘液，黏连了些许奥尔什方的头发，剐蹭到了精灵长长的耳朵。

他已经没办法再忍耐了，看着奥尔什方，光之战士莫名的感到有些恼火。既然这个巨龙首的年轻指挥官决定继续“欣赏”而不“把玩”，那光之战士也只能自己动手了。他握住自己的阴茎的时候，渴望被触碰的性器大幅度的摇晃了一下，快感从指尖触及到的地方开始，一波波流淌着，扩散着。

在自渎的快感之中，年轻的冒险者加快了手上的速度。他前方的精灵，也因为他的举动而停了下来，饶有兴趣的看着伟大的英雄。

“不要再看了……”光之战士皱起了眉，握着自己的性器，犹豫了好一会儿，还是没说出心里的话。“想要我帮你吗？”奥尔什方问道，英雄看起来咬牙切齿的，能够让这位英雄露出这样的表情是在不多，奥尔什方咯咯笑着，亲了亲英雄的额头，伸手盖住了对方的手指。

精灵修长的手指挤入了英雄的指缝之间，牢牢的圈住了那根坚硬的性器。他一改刚才的暧昧的态度，按住了英雄的脑袋，在蛮横的吻中，套弄对方的阴茎。唾液在口腔之中被翻搅，爱液因为套弄而咕啾作响。

“等……”光之战士在热吻中挤出了一个音调，但是奥尔什方不给他喘息时间。敏感的龟头被拇指搓弄，铃口因为这样的刺激而张张合合，因为兴奋而鼓起的血管加速了血液的流动，也让快感传递的更为快速——一眨眼就推向了射精的边缘。

“等一下……奥尔什方……”人类在粗重的喘息中艰难的说着，他不断的试图推开奥尔什方的脑袋，但是因为快感而瘫软的下身却没有半点反抗的意思。

“想射的话，你可以只管射出来。”“不是……”英雄的声音因为焦急带上了一点哭腔，他的心脏快的像是要迸裂了，“有人——”

“英雄大人？”“什么事！！”因为心虚，光之战士回答的音量格外的响，先前被否定不予使用的蛮力，在这一刻擅自使了出来，一把按住奥尔什方的头顶用力的按了下去。哗啦啦的水花声中，另一头的人又靠近了一些。

如果对方绕过来，恐怕他无法解释自己和奥尔什方为什么光着屁股。英雄决定率先出击，越过石头冒出了脑袋，“有什么事吗？”他问道，来人是一个金发的人类青年，虽然身材较高，但是在岩石的遮挡下，也只能看到英雄的上半身而已。

见到光之战士似乎让他有些紧张，他开始滔滔不绝的倾诉自己的崇拜和爱慕之情。这时候，光之战士注意力全在这个崇拜者的身上，忽略了身后的奥尔什方。

从水里抬头的精灵一手来到岸边，撑着岩壁一手抹掉脸上水，将吸饱了水分的头发向后拨去。他觉得自己刚才差一点就要去见女神，光之战士出手的力道和速度实在是不容小窥。那个青年还在喋喋不休，奥尔什方百般无聊的靠在石头上，抬头看着笑容有点僵硬英雄。

男性的曲线充满了力量，人类翘挺的臀部因为弯着腰而翘得更高，奥尔什方舔了舔嘴唇，游到了自己先前的位置。

因为惊吓，刚才还硬挺的性器似乎有点泄气了，精灵只是伸手拽拉了一下，就让英雄如同猫一样弓起了背，发出了奇怪的惊叫声。

“发生什么了？”“没什么——”光之战士慌忙说，他感觉到奥尔什方的手贴上了他的臀部，他一点也不知道在奥尔什方眼中看到是什么样的观景，他只听到那个精灵低声说着“真棒”“绝妙”之类的词。

如果英雄试图躲避，大幅度的扭动也会让前方的青年感到奇怪。他只能紧绷着身子，忍受着身后人的骚扰。但是渐渐的，那已经不局限于骚扰了。奥尔什方鼻尖呼出的热气，洒落在他的臀缝，当精灵掰开他的臀瓣将舌头挤入那个狭小的入口时，光之战士差点要尖叫了。

“您看起来不太舒服，温泉泡太久了对身体反而不太好……”“不，我只是……有些冷。”满脸通红的说着冷，这样的假话也只能骗骗这个眼中只有“伟大英雄”的崇拜者了。

青年人这才想起自己来的目的，将捧在手上的盆子递了过去，“我都忘了，这个——老板让我送点酒给您！如果只有夜色没有酒，未免太无趣了，他是这么说的，您和您的朋友……那位奥尔什方大人呢？”

那位奥尔什方正在舔着光之战士的屁股呢。英雄僵硬的笑着，将这句话吞下肚去，伸出手想要今早接过东西，“他……”“我在这儿。”奥尔什方答道，探出了身子。但是他对英雄的骚扰却没有停下，只是用手指取代了舌头而已。

他说着客套话，手指却不停的往那个精致的甬道深处探索，轻轻的抽送着。他知道光之战士的致命弱点在哪里，但是他却一次次的略过了那个位置，让快感始终蒙着一层纱，始终是隔靴搔痒般的难耐。

“奥尔什方……”年轻的英雄已经无法继续忍耐了，他垂下了脑袋，抓住了奥尔什方空出来的那只手。但是奥尔什方却真的停下，因为他的手指抽出而放松的英雄，在下一秒被狠狠的袭击了敏感点。

不知是否是因为身处于室外的羞耻，和害怕暴露的极端的恐惧，在那一瞬间，精液毫无预兆的喷射而出。人类的身体痉挛着，曲膝跪了下来，溅起一片水花，那搅弄着肠道的手指，也终于离开了。

高潮的恍惚中，光之战士喘着气，听到那个青年焦急的声音，和奥尔什方沉稳的安慰。但是他们说了什么，他竟然一点也没听清楚。

他只知道青年还是离开了，奥尔什方将那个装着酒的木盆子放在了水上，将还有些无力的光之战士捞了起来。

“你这个……混蛋……”“接下来才开始呢，英雄大人。”奥尔什方笑道，让人类战士靠在自己的身上，用对方的臀缝夹住了自己硬邦邦的性器，“不如先来一杯酒吧。”

-

“原来这就是拂晓的贤人说的惊喜吗……”奥尔什方没有想到，几杯酒下肚，这个容易害羞总是保持着理智的英雄大人，会变得热情如火，摇摆着腰肢用臀部摩擦着他的性器。不过似乎太过于沉醉，沉迷于此以至于有些失了章法。

人类原本扶着奥尔什方的肩膀的手磨蹭着移动到了精灵的颈部，缓缓的收紧了手指。

自己也许会被杀掉，奥尔什方这么想，因为对方的力道可不是开玩笑的。抑制力的减弱，大脑的恍惚，让这个能够轻松挥舞巨斧的战士难以控制手劲。被手指掐按的地方已经泛着白色，而他浑然不觉。

“虽然死在你的身边是个不错的选择……但我可是想要长命百岁的啊。”奥尔什方艰难的说着，用力按下了身上的人，让抵在对方穴口的阴茎插入了渴望已久的地方。突然的插入让光之战士的呻吟毫不压抑的倾泻而出，他虽然放松了手上的力道，却收紧了下身，将插在体内的火热性器夹得紧紧的。

奥尔什方把试图主动晃动身子的中原男人向下按压，让英雄乖乖的靠在自己的身上，“你这个样子要是落在别人眼中，那可就糟糕了。”精灵摇晃着脑袋，拍了拍那含着自己的阴茎的屁股，“已经不仅仅是可爱而已了……”他抚摸着他们二人相连的地方，轻声的说着，“太犯规了……”英雄的名字，融化在他们的吻中，刚才还温柔的抚弄着被撑开的穴口的手指，忽然用力的掰开了对方的臀瓣，配合着自己的抽送揉弄起来。

阴茎小幅度却快速的进出着，粗壮的柱身挤压着柔软的穴口，肉体拍打着水面哗哗作响，这样的动静也许会被人发现，但是奥尔什方实在管不了那么多了。这柔软的甬道是如此的美妙和迷人，就像是一张贪婪而饥渴的嘴那样狠狠的咬着他，吮吸着他，试图榨出他的精华。

“再快……一点……”光之战士含糊不清的说着，伸手玩弄被二人夹在中间的性器，“奥尔什方……”“你想要我怎样快点呢？英雄大人，如果不说出来，我不知道该怎么……”奥尔什方恶意的刁难，他想要知道对方究竟会放纵到什么样的地步。

然而这个人类战士在意识到他的打算后，不等他把话说完就立刻展开了行动，猛地抓住了精灵的双手用力的按在了两侧。

“哎……”奥尔什方还没回过神来，仰着脖子看着居高临下俯视着自己的光之战士。云层遮盖了繁星，却让地面上的光变得更为耀眼，映衬着英雄矫健的身躯，每一道疤痕都被打出了阴影和轮廓。 “喂喂……你这样……”精灵想要将自己的手抽回来，可是英雄的力道大的惊人，无论是哪里，都紧紧的扣着他。

艾欧泽亚的守护者健康的肤色此刻看起来黝黑发亮，在酒精和温泉的作用下，泛着一层迷人的绯红，“奥尔什方……”英雄喊着他的名字，舔着湿润的嘴唇沾着的酒水，低头亲吻精灵的嘴唇，身体上上下下的摇晃起来。

就像他才是被上的那个，奥尔什方咬着牙，不可自控的抽送起来。他低头可以看到自己的阴茎如何在对方体内进进出出，粘稠的分泌物冒着白色的泡沫漂浮在水面上，在响亮的啪啪声中发出咕啾咕啾的声响。

如果这个年轻人从醉酒的状态中醒来——恐怕会羞愧的恨不得钻到地里去吧。奥尔什方愉快的想着，与其和光之战士争夺主权，不如就让对方玩个尽兴自己享受就好，毕竟，这样热情的光之战士可不是每次都能见到。

“当你的爱马也是个不错的选择。”奥尔什方说道，他不再试图收手，而是主动的握住了英雄的手掌，支撑着对方坐在自己的身上，“你的骑得再快一点，我的光之骑士……”

-

“你会把自己闷死的。”精灵对着将脸埋进枕头里的中原之民说，伸手抽走了那个被揉的乱糟糟的枕头，“那也没什么好害羞的，我们都很爽……”“啊啊啊闭嘴！”英雄嚷嚷着窜了起来，满脸通红站在床上瞪着精灵，突然的平时让他莫名的惊慌，光之战士迅速移开了视线，冲着对方伸出了一只手，“枕头……还给我。”

然而奥尔什方却将枕头丢到了远处，一手撑着床凑近了这位英雄，挂着完美的微笑将右手按在了自己胸口，“抱着枕头不如抱着我睡，把我给你可以吗？骑术冠军的英雄阁下。”

他的话让英雄发愣了片刻，原本就红彤彤的脸彻底的烧成一团火球。毕竟光之战士没有忘记自己是如何骑在奥尔什方的身上——英雄捂住了脸，大大的叹了口气，透过指缝他看到奥尔什方笑盈盈的脸，抿着嘴犹豫了好一会儿，“只是睡觉的话……”

“当然，只是睡觉。”精灵笑道，轻轻一跃而上将英雄扑倒在了床上。柔软的床榻被两个成年人的体重压的吱嘎作响，随后，便又响起了光之战士不满的嚷嚷，“不要摸我屁股，说好的只是睡觉呢——”

-END-


End file.
